Wolf Forms
The Wolf Form is one of the powers of wolfbloods, and the most obvious one. Wolfbloods can transform themselves into wolves on full moons, when they are angry or threatened, or sometimes at will. Their human mind is mostly retained but the wolf instincts can take over. A wolfblood's abilities are enhanced during this stage, and they are hard to distinguish from normal wolves except from high intelligence. A Wolfblood's wolf form size and fur color often depend on the size and hair color of the wolfblood in human form. View the Wolf Forms Gallery and Videos. Descriptions Madeline "Maddy" Smith: Maddy has brown fur with a tan and white underbelly. She is small in size. Rhydian Morris: Rhydian has golden fur with a tinted cream underbelly. He is is large in size. Jana Vilkas: Jana has red fur with a cream underbelly. She is medium in size. Dacia Turner: Dacia has black fur with a gray and white underbelly. She is medium in size. Daniel Smith: Daniel has golden brown fur with a tan underbelly. He is large in size. Emma Smith: Emma has dark brown fur with a white underbelly. She is medium in size. Ceri: Ceri has dark brown fur with a gray underbelly. She is medium in size. Alric: Alric has golden brown fur with a cream underbelly. He is large in size. Aran: Aran has dark gray fur with a gray underbelly. He is large in size. Meinir: Meinir has light brown fur with a golden underbelly. She is small in size. Victoria Sweeney: Victoria has jet black fur. She is medium in size. Imara Cipriani: Imara has dark brown fur with a white underbelly. She is medium in size. Matei Covaci: Matei has dark brown fur with a cream underbelly. He is large in size. Emilia Covaci: Emilia has light brown fur with a white underbelly. She is small in size. Terrence "TJ" Cipriani: TJ has dark brown fur with a tan underbelly. He is large in size. Selina Khan: Selina has black fur with a white underbelly. She is medium in size. Madoc: Madoc has jet black fur with hints of grey. He is large in size. Carrie Black: Carrie has light brown fur with a cream underbelly. She is medium in size. Hafren: Hafren has snow white fur. She is medium in size. Slideshow Maddy.PNG|Maddy - Occams Razor Maddywolf.jpg|Maddy - Occams Razor Maddy's First Transformation.jpg|Maddy & Rhydian - Occams Razor Maddy (2).png|Maddy - The Discovery Maddy (4).PNG|Maddy - Irresistible Rhydian.PNG|Rhydian - Lone Wolf Rhydian (4).png|Rhydian - Occams Razor Rhydian (5).PNG|Rhydian - Leader of the Pack Rhydian (2).PNG|Rhydian - Mysterious Developments Rhydian (3).PNG|Rhydian - Mysterious Developments Rhydian and Maddy.png|Rhydian & Maddy - Moonrise Jana (2).PNG|Jana - Top Dog Janawolf.PNG|Jana - Top Dog Maddy, Daniel, and Emma.PNG|Daniel. Emma, and Maddy - The Discovery Rhydian and Maddy (2).PNG|Maddy & Rhydian - Caged Maddy, Rhydian, Emma, and Daniel.PNG|Daniel, Emma, Maddy, and RhydIan - Going Underground Daniel (2).PNG|Daniel - Lone Wolf Daniel.PNG|Daniel - Lone Wolf Emma Lone Wolf.png|Emma - Lone Wolf Dacia Screenshot.png|Dacia - Ulterior Motives Ceri.PNG|Ceri - Irresistible Alric.PNG|Alric - Ancient Grudge Meinir.png|Meinir - Jana Bites Aran.PNG|Aran - Leader of the Pack Aran's wolf.png|Aran's wolf form IMG_2079.PNG|TJ's Wolf form IMG_2080.PNG|Madoc's wolf form Slider Rhydian and Maddy.png|Maddy and Rhydian Jana (2).PNG|Jana Dacia Screenshot.png|Dacia Alric.PNG|Alric Category:Wolfblood Category:Wolfblood powers